Forever
by BrittanyJenAnn
Summary: He's always seen her as Exceptional, but they were Broken and then finally Together, and their love will last Forever. Epilogue to Together, but can be stand alone.


The first thing Abby sees when she wakes up are her blood red panties hanging off the headboard.

"_Won't be needing these."_

_Gibbs reaches up from where he's between her legs and slowly pulls down her panties. He wads them up in his hand and throws them in her direction. They don't hit the bed, so she knows they got caught somewhere. _

She smiles and reaches up to pull them off the headboard, tossing them to the side of the bed where they land on her skirt.

She snuggles closer to the silver haired man next to her, enjoying the way he pulls her close.

He opens one eye, and smiles when he sees that she's awake. He moves and makes a face, reaching down near his feet with one hand to pull something out from between the sheets.

"Any idea how these got down there?" He's holding his boxers, a confused look on his face.

_She shoves him toward the bed. He hits the end of it and falls backwards. _

_She doesn't give him time to get back up. She starts tugging on his boxers and he lays back and lets her._

"_Scoot back." _

_He obeys, moving back. She pulls off his boxers and leaves them at the end of the bed as she crawls up his body._

Abby grins at him, grabbing the boxers and throwing them across the room as she pushes him onto his back, straddling him.

"This is nice."

He lifts his head and kisses her, groaning when she moves against him. She grins at his response and kisses him.

She starts working her way down, running her fingers over the bright red mark on his hip.

_He cries out pleasure as she moves her mouth over him, swirling her tongue around his enlarged member. _

_She moves her mouth off and sees a delectable looking spot, right near his hip. She runs her fingers over it and kisses it, then bites down, sucking and biting until she's satisfied with the red mark. _

Abby kisses the mark, enjoying the way Gibbs reaches down and entangles his hand in her hair.

He motions for her to come back up and she obliges, kissing her way back up his body.

"We have to go."

She frowns at his words, "Go where?"

He chuckles at the pouting look on her face.

"The picnic, remember?"

She strains to think, still focused on the naked man in front of her.

"Oh! The picnic! I forgot." Abby scrambles out of the bed, searching for clothes.

"Shower! Gibbs, can I take a shower?"

He swings his legs over the side of the bed and walks toward her,

"Only if you don't mind some company."

He pulls her close and kisses her hard, causing her to forget what she was doing.

"Company… Yes…"

He grins, leading her into the bathroom.

When they emerge from the house nearly an hour later, they're both clean and dry, and properly dressed.

Gibbs helps Abby into the car, shutting the door once she's in and getting into the drivers seat. She braces herself and tries not to compare his driving to Ziva's.

They make it to the park before anyone else gets there, and Abby delightedly sets up a table that's in the warmth of the sun, covering it in a red and white checkered tablecloth that has little ants on it.

Gibbs chuckles as he catches sight of the ants, and pulls Abby into his arms.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

He kisses her softly and smiles,

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Ah, Jethro! What a lovely day! Abigail, you look lovely."

Abby allows herself to be pulled from Gibbs and kisses Ducky on the cheek.

"Duckman! I'm so glad you came!"

The older man smiles, "I wouldn't miss it. I brought a loaf of the most exquisite bread, I do believe the Queen of England eats it with every meal."

Gibbs hugs the M.E., "The Queen, Duck?"

As they're laughing and Abby's exclaiming over the bread, Tony and Ziva pull up, debating.

"You take too long in the shower."

Tony grinds his teeth, "You weren't exactly helping me!"

He catches the teasing smile she's sending him and he glares at her for a minute before reaching out to tickle her.

"Tony! Do not! I am carrying the salad!"

Abby rescues the salad and kisses Tony on the cheek at the same, laughing as Ziva attempts to dodge away from Tony.

"Look, here comes McProbie, let's get him." Tony is ducking behind a bush, arming himself with anything he can find.

Ziva laughs but doesn't move to help him.

McGee is oblivious to the danger waiting for him, and continues up the small hill, holding hands with a pretty brunette.

Tony begins throwing pinecones, sticks, and leaves at the unsuspecting couple, laughing as McGee starts to yell and run.

"Tony! That's not funny, you could have seriously hurt us!"

"Us? Probie, you are not plural- hello, who is this?"

Ziva hits Tony on the arm and he rubs it as he looks over McGee's date.

"This is Lizzie. We met at a book signing."

"A pleasure to meet you. I'm Tony and this is my worse half, Ziva."

When lunch is over, the women sit on the bench with Ducky as the younger men throw a football.

"How is Jethro, Abby?"

Abby follows the doctor's gaze across the field,

"He's okay, I think."

The medical examiner smiles,

"Good. I worry about him, especially with all the pain he's been through. You are no doubt a miracle to him, my dear."

Abby smiles, leaning forward to hug the doctor.

"Thanks Ducky."

Gibbs comes over and gives her a kiss, leaving her breathless and feeling very loved.

She has all of her friends with her and she knows that there isn't a place she'd rather be.

**Short, but I like the way it came out. Look for a new story coming sometime next week, yes, it will Gibbs/Abby. =) **


End file.
